Something
by MysticalElfGoddess
Summary: Rain thinks about Domon. (What else is new?) One-shot in Rain's POV. DXR Read and Review please.


Quick Summary: Hey everyone, just a quick little thing written from Rain's POV about Domon. I was really inspired by an email I got, thanx to Berk. Here we go.  
  
"Something" Rain's POV, written to Domon One-Shot  
  
I think, in all sorts of matters around the universe, that certain situations can be summed up into a few words and sometimes even one word. I also think that my relationship with you, Domon, can be explained in one word.  
  
Something.  
  
Yes, something. That's all I ever needed. There are many different kinds of something's in our relationship though. Allow me to explain, I think I'm the only one who can.  
  
See... there was always something that I had to do for you, Domon. Your clothes, your dinner, your everything; always something that I could lend my hand in just enough to melt the ice a bit more. Each time it got better. Like chipping away at an invisible glacier that rested on your shoulder constantly, and I just always seemed to have the ice pick when no one else did.  
  
It made me feel special, you know? Made me feel good. And after my mother's death, the tossing of both of us into the Earth's metallic ring... I just needed something.  
  
Then there was the silence. That was something. We would work together at the gundam, silently, but it was never an angry silence. We were comfortable with each other enough to be able to sit together and not say anything. Unrealistic is what I say about it all. I could be next to you, totally quiet, and then know exactly what you were thinking about. Well... maybe not exactly, most of the time my vision was clouded by my own feelings. I always wanted you to be thinking of me, and just my own thought that your thoughts might turn to me... made me blush just to think about it.  
  
That gave me hope. It gave me the sliver of hope that you might like me in a way. Might accept me for who I am. Might... oh I don't even know anymore.  
  
The other something I can think about is the something I saw in your eyes. I don't know if anyone else ever saw it but me, but I knew it was special. Your fighter eyes. Always watching, watching for trouble or something that you might need later. Though you were rash and everyone scolded you for being so, I saw how you thought things from beginning to end first before doing anything. They never saw. They never watched. They never saw you or watched you like I did, I guess. There was something in your eyes when you looked at me. I noticed it. There was always a look in your brown depths that seemed to tell me, "It'll be ok, thing's will get better. I'm sorry, please stay here with me."  
  
And I believe it; I believe it to this day. I know that you were sorry for the things that they did to us. I know you were. I would never blame you. I could never blame you. I love you too much.  
  
Even now, as I lie awake in our bed, watching you and your every move, I know all these things are true. I know I married the right man, I know that you will make me happy forever.  
  
I just can't remember the other something that is you, Domon. I can't seem to find it and I don't know why. I feel the side of your face gently while your chest rises and falls with each breath you take. And then your eyes open.  
  
"Rain, is something wrong? Is it the baby?"  
  
Domon, I'm sorry I woke you up. I just meant to watch you. I patted my round belly and sighed.  
  
"No, everything is fine. Everything is just fine." I smile and you smile back.  
  
You wrap your arms around for the millionth time and I still feel like we're still dating. Like kids. Just two crazy kids in love with each other.  
  
"I don't think I can love you anymore than I do when you wake me up at three in the morning. I don't think I've ever loved you more than this."  
  
I can't wipe the tears from my eyes that you have placed there, but as I sink deeper into your arms and back to sleep, I can remember what that last something was.  
  
"I love you, Rain."  
  
Yeah. That's what it was.  
  
A/N: Hey, how did you like this? It took me a record time of 30 minutes! It's very sappy, almost too sappy for me but sometimes you need to get some stuff off your chest in your writings. Thank you to Berk, you really inspired me. Until then... ciao. 


End file.
